nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2013
]] : The Complete Series DVD set is released.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2013'. Television Series premieres ;Original shows * February 16 - Wendell & Vinnie * March 23 - Monsters vs. Aliens airs a sneak-preview episode * March 29 - Lalaloopsy * May 25 - Sanjay and Craig * June 8 - Sam & Cat * July 1 - AwesomenessTV * July 13 - The Haunted Hathaways * August 3 - Rabbids Invasion * August 12 - PAW Patrol * September 29 - Instant Mom * October 14 - The Thundermans * November 15 - Peppa Pig * December 31 - TeenNick Top 10 ;Acquired shows (premieres) * February 2 ** NFL Rush Zone ** Power Rangers Megaforce * March 4 - Rocket Monkeys * September 7 - Digimon Fusion ;Acquired shows (reruns) * October 7 - The New Adventures of Old Christine Season premieres * March 23 - The Fairly OddParents, season 9 * May 2 - Big Time Rush, season 4 * August 12 - Bubble Guppies, season 3 Specials * March 23 - 2013 Kids' Choice Awards * December 15 -'' Ever After High (specials) Series finales * February 2 - ''Victorious * February 15 - Planet Sheen airs its final episode on Nicktoons * April 27 - Supah Ninjas and Marvin Marvin * May 1 - Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures airs its final episode on TeenNick * May 8 - The Troop airs its final episode on Nicktoons * June 17 - House of Anubis airs its final episode on TeenNick * July 12 - The Backyardigans airs its final episode on the Nick Jr. channel * July 16 - Figure It Out * July 25 - Big Time Rush * August 27 - Life with Boys * December 7 - The Fresh Beat Band airs its final episode on the Nick Jr. channel International series * May 6 - Play Along with Sam premiered on Nick Jr. UK * November 4 - Hi-5 House premiered on Nick Jr. UK Movies * February 5 - Friday Night Frights (originally scheduled to air in July 2012) * May 27 - Nicky Deuce * August 24 - Swindle * November 29 - Jinxed Books * September 24 - SLIMED!: An Oral History of Nickelodeon's Golden Age Comics * July - IDW begins publishing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures Albums * July 16 - The Legend of Korra: Original Music From Book One Video games * October 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge Home video releases DVD Retail releases * January 15 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Extreme Kah-Rah-Tay ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Part 3 * January 29 - Hey Arnold!: Season 3 * February 26 ** Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the Turtles * March 5 ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season One ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season Two ** H20: Just Add Water: The Complete Season Three * March 12 ** CatDog: Season 3 ** Nickelodeon Double Feature: The Rugrats Movie / Rugrats Go Wild ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 8th Season * April 9 - Hey Dude: Season 4 * May 14 - Hey Arnold!: Season 4 * May 20 - Victorious: The Complete Third Season * May 21 - The Legend of Korra, Book 1: Air * June 11 - The Wild Thornberrys: Season 3 * July ** Danny Phantom: Ghost Hunter ** Hey Arnold!: Stoop Kid and Other Stories ** The Wild Thornberrys: Call of the Wild * July 9 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Enter Shredder * July 16 - Hey Dude: The Final Season * July 30 - The Angry Beavers: The Complete Series * August 20 - CatDog: The Final Season * September 10 - The Wild Thornberrys: The Final Seasons * October 1 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ultimate Showdown * October 8 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Complete Series * October 15 ** Are You Afraid of the Dark?: The Frightening 2nd Season ** Hey Arnold!: The Final Season ** Rocko's Modern Life: The Final Season * November 5 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular Manufacture-on-demand releases * October 29 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume 1 * November 8 ** Best Player ** The Boy Who Cried Werewolf * November 15 ** House of Anubis: Season 2, Volume 1 ** House of Anubis: Season 2, Volume 2 * December 9 - House of Anubis: Season 1 * December 13 - A Fairly Odd Christmas Blu-ray * February 19 - Fun Size * May 21 - The Legend of Korra, Book 1: Air * October 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: It's a SpongeBob Christmas! iTunes releases * January 3 - House of Anubis, Volume 8 * February 7 - House of Anubis, Volume 9 * February 9 - Supah Ninjas, Volume 3 * February 17 ** Marvin Marvin, Volume 2 ** Wendell and Vinnie, Volume 1 * February 18 - See Dad Run, Volume 2 * February 19 - Fun Size * March 11 - House of Anubis, Volume 10 * March 25 - The Fairly OddParents, Volume 10 * March 27 - House of Anubis, Volume 11 * May 30 - Wendell and Vinnie, Volume 2 * June 2 - See Dad Run, Volume 3 Events *April 28 - Nickelodeon Serbia launched. *A new SpongeBob balloon debuted in the 87th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Nickelodeon character debuts * Nickelodeon's 2013 Animated Shorts Program: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud * The Fairly Odd Parents: Sparky * Sam & Cat: Dice, Goomer People * December 31 - James Avery dies Business * April 15 - Marjorie Cohn, the President of Content Development at Nickelodeon, resigns from the network, along with executive vice president Alison Dexter.Nick and More!: Longtime Executive Marjorie Cohn Leaving Nickelodeon References 2013